Bite-Sized Magic
Bite-Sized Magic ''is the third and last book in the Bliss Bakery Trilogy. It was written by Kathryn Littlewood and published in 2014. 'Synopsis (from back of book) This third book in Kathryn Littlewood's acclaimed Bliss trilogy mixes the down-home heart punch of Ingrid Law's Newbery Honor Book, Savvy, the always-on-the-edge-of-chaos comedy of Cheaper by the Dozen, and a humorous magic all its own to create a thoroughly original confection, a delicious guilty pleasure for readers of all ages. Rose won back her family's magical Cookery Booke in an international baking competition in A Dash of Magic, the second novel in the series. Rose is now world famous—so famous, in fact, that Mr. Butter, head of the Mostess Corporation, has kidnapped her so that she can develop new-and-improved magical recipes for his company's snack cakes. With the magically enhanced Dinkies and Moony Pies, Mr. Butter plans to take over the world. Together with her brothers, their talking cat and mouse, and an unlikely team of bakers, Rose must overthrow Mr. Butter before he destroys civilization, one magically evil snack cake at a time. '''Reviews for "Bite-Sized Magic" "Rosemary Bliss thought it was bad enough that her family's magical bakery had been forced to close but now she's been kidnapped. Taken to the Mostess Corporation compound (the biggest industrial bakery in the country), she must perfect five recipes for the owner, Mr. Butter, if she ever wants to see her family again. Rose soon finds out that the recipes contain evil magic that makes people crave more and more of Mostess's mediocre creations, with dangerous consequences. Scared about losing her family, Rose dutifully creates the recipes for Glo-Balls, Mooney Pyes, Dinky Doodle Donuts, King Things, and The Dinky, all the while secretly creating antidotes for the vile effects they cause. With the help of her talking cat, the chefs under her control in the Mostess kitchen, and her less-than-serious brothers, Rose attempts to disrupt the nefarious plot of Mr. Butter and the International Society of the Rolling Pin to take over the world through mass-produced baked goods. Though, predictably, good magic triumphs over evil, it is not clear until the very end that Rose's plan will succeed. Sure to entice aspiring chefs as well as lovers of sweets and stirring adventures, readers should start with the first book in the series to get the true flavor of the characters, while those who have already taken a bite will enjoy another delightful treat in this third installment. Like a good cup of hot chocolate, this book will leave readers satisfied, but with the hope of another cup soon." —Clare A. Dombrowski, Amesbury Public Library, MA "Two books on and Rosemary is still cleaning up the mess created in Bliss (2012). Just weeks before her thirteenth birthday, she is kidnapped by representatives of the Mostess Corporation. Aunt Lily, who vanished after losing the Gala des Gâteaux Grands, had been working with them to create recipes for mass-produced cakes and cookies, and now they want Rosemary to finish the job so they can take over the world with their magically enhanced pastries. There is a certain amount of predictability at play as clever Rosemary, with help from her impulsive brothers and a talking cat, outsmarts villains who are not so much evil as cartoonishly nefarious. But fans of the series won’t mind, since the book follows a winning recipe: a well-meaning heroine and lots of cake." --Kara Dean, Booklist